One of the major problems is the automotive field at the present time is the unauthorized entry into motor vehicles. Such entry can take place for one of three reasons, i.e., (1) to start up the engine and steal the vehicle, (2) to steal articles of personal property from the interior of the vehicle, and (3) to commit vandalism on the interior. It is a relatively simple matter for a thief to unlock the conventional automobile which uses plunger-type locks on the door; he simply passes a wire loop over the top of the window and down the inside of the window and over the plunger. Since the conventional plunger has a large knob at the top, once the loop has passed over this under the body of the plunger, he simply pulls upwardly on the wire and the plunger is pulled upwardly thus unlocking the door. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a lock plunger which makes it difficult to unlock an automobile door from the exterior.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an automobile lock plunger that is difficult for small children to use.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a lock plunger which is intended as a replacement for a conventional lock plunger of an automobile in order to protect the automobile from unwanted intrusion.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a lock actuator which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of care.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.